fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Slumber Party
Slumber Party is episode four in season four of Full House. It originally aired on October 12, 1990. Opening Teaser In her room, Michelle is trying to finish her block structure, but she is too little to put the top on, which leads to her usual "Aw, nuts!". Luckily, D.J. comes in and helps her, saying that the thing about big sisters is that because they're bigger and taller, they're always there to help their little sisters with anything. She proves this by putting the top on, and then says that it is finished and it's a masterpiece, but Michelle says, "Not yet" (in a sing-song voice), before "finishing" the masterpiece by knocking the whole thing down. Synopsis Stephanie's Honeybee troop is holding a mother/daughter slumber party, which awakens feelings of loss in her as she is the only girl in the troop who does not have a mother. She pretends that she is not interested in the sleepover, but immediately perks up when Becky, who was a member of a Honeybee troop when she was a kid, offers to accompany her, and they even sing the Honeybee song. But then Becky's car breaks down in Placerville. When Stephanie hears that news, she again pretends to not be interested in going, even hugging and telling Comet. Joey, the honorary "Queen Bee" of Stephanie's troop, takes Becky's place at the party, and even he sings the Honeybee song before their departure. With Stephanie away, Kimmy decides to come over to the Tanner house for a sleepover and movie party with D.J. Meanwhile, Danny offers the attic as office/studio space for Joey and Jesse's new advertising business, so Jesse tries to get Danny to have a yard sale and sell some of the stuff that is in the attic. Jesse, who is appointed by Danny to take Michelle shopping for a new dress, later brings her home looking like a little leather-wearing biker (see Quotes). During the yard sale, Danny puts sky-high prices on the items, and that shows that he does not want to part with these things, so Jesse puts the stuff away in a storage locker for Danny, and he gives Danny the key to the storage locker. At the party, the activities do not exactly fit Joey, so a devastated Stephanie goes back home. She unleashes an angry tirade, and says that it is not fair that she does not have a mother, while the other girls in the troop do; this makes her also wonder why they're so happy and she isn't and why she couldn't be happy like them. Back home, Jesse, Danny, and Michelle are disco dancing to 's " " when they are interrupted by Stephanie's angry entrance. She storms upstairs and asks for her bed back, at which point Kimmy leaves. Danny comes up to see what Stephanie's problem is, and D.J. asks for a minute alone with her younger sister/roommate. Her wish is granted and Danny says he will be waiting downstairs. After Stephanie angrily swipes all of D.J. and Kimmy's food off her bed, D.J. sits down and talks to her, and Stephanie thanks Joey for trying to help her. Stephanie agrees to go back to the party, and this time, D.J. goes with her. Things turn out better with D.J., who also used to be a Honeybee, and had attended a Honeybee slumber party with their mother Pam when she was 8, as Stephanie mentions such; during their talk, D.J. explains to a teary-eyed Stephanie that just because their mom passed away does not mean that she does not miss her as much as Stephanie does. She also explains that when she attended the sleepover with Pam, she looked at those girls who did have a mother at that time, and felt the same way Stephanie does for those who did not. When Stephanie asks how she can make the feeling go away, D.J. explains that it's hard to do that, but something that helps her cope with Pam's death is that she realizes Stephanie is special in the same way she is, in that they have something the other girls do not have; namely Danny, Joey, and Jesse, and, more importantly, each other. After their talk, they hug. Downstairs in the living room, Joey is still devastated over what happened, suggesting that Stephanie will hate him for taking her to the party. However, Danny assures him that his heart was in the right place, and Jesse adds that she'll thank him for it...someday. And "someday" comes immediately and pretty fast, as before the current Honeybee and her alumni counterpart depart for their return to the party, the current Honeybee does thank Joey for taking her in the first place, apologizes for running out on him, and decides to get in on the makeover fun with her alumni counterpart (see Quotes). After they leave, Jesse and Danny get onto Joey's case about what he did over at the party, even asking why he never wears high heels to any of their parties. Not much later, Kimmy comes over and asks the guys if they want to watch all of with her, or skip around to the kissing scenes. Either way, they're all scared by her presence, so they exit, leaving Kimmy to watch the movie all by herself. Quotes brings home Michelle from clothes-shopping, as she sporting a tattoo that says "Born to Behave" inside a heart. They both pose for a shocked Danny. Danny: She goes to preschool, not reform school. ---- in the living room, the guys talk about what happened at the slumber party. Joey: I'll bet Steph still hates me for dragging her to that slumber party. Danny: Aw, come on, Joey. Your heart was in the right place. Jesse: Yeah, she'll thank you for it...someday. current Honeybee and the former Honeybee both emerge from the kitchen, all dressed up for their return to the party. Stephanie: Joey, thanks for taking me to that party tonight. Joey: Boy, 'someday' came pretty fast. Stephanie: I'm sorry I ran out like that. You were playing with Barbies, jumping rope, and wearing high heels. And you were doing it all for me. Joey: Us Honeybees, we gotta stick together. D.J.: Come on, Steph. We're gonna go back to the slumber party. Danny: Steph, are you sure you wanna go back? Stephanie: Yeah. We're gonna do makeovers together. How would I look in your passion plum eye shadow? D.J.: It's you, babe. Danny: Have fun, girls. Joey: Bye, guys. girls exit and close the door behind them. Trivia An outtake from this episode features the scene where Stephanie thanks Joey for taking her to the party; however, she (Jodie Sweetin) unknowingly has a lump in her throat, and by the point that she gets to "party tonight", she has to clear her throat (eliciting laughter on the set). Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes